


Christmas Night at Barcelona

by Yulaty



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rentboy Diego Luna
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: A/N : December 29, 2016Happy 37th Birthday to Diego Luna Alexander





	1. Chapter 1

การอยู่ต่างเมืองตัวคนเดียวในช่วงคริสต์มาสดูเป็นเรื่องน่าเศร้าไปหน่อยหรือเปล่า กัปตันหนุ่มถามตัวเองอย่างนั้น ทิ้งตัวลงบนเตียงของโรงแรมห้าดาวที่เป็นสวัสดิการสำหรับพนักงานของสายการบินมีชื่อเสียงสายหนึ่ง บาเซโลน่ามีชื่อเรื่องพาเหรดสวยงามตระการตาก็จริง แต่ริซวานคิดว่าตัวเองไม่น่าจะออกไปไหว ทั้งเจ็ทแล็กและเหงาเกินไป จะหาคนควงชั่วครั้งชั่วคราวก็น่ากลัวว่าฝ่ายนั้นจะคิดอะไรไปไกลจนบานปลายเกิดเป็นปัญหาในที่ทำงานอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นบ่อย ๆ กับใครหลายคน

บนจอสมาร์ทโฟนแสดงการแจ้งเตือนว่ามีข้อความหนึ่งถูกส่งเข้ามา ไม่ใช่จากใครที่ไหนไกลเลย นักบินผู้ช่วยเขานี่เอง เมื่อเข้าไปดูก็พบตัวเลขชุดหนึ่ง กับข้อความสั้น ๆ บอกแค่ว่าขอให้สนุก ไม่ต้องเอาไปเสิร์ชก็รู้ ว่าเจ้าเพื่อนตัวดีของเขาส่งเบอร์ของอะไรมาให้ ก็นะ หนุ่มโสดอยู่ตัวคนเดียวในต่างประเทศ มีอะไรให้ใช้แก้เบื่อได้ไม่มากนักหรอกใช่ไหมล่ะ

โดยที่ไม่ได้คิดอะไรเท่าไหร่ ริซวานกดโทรไป บอกปลายสายสั้น ๆ แค่ว่ามีผู้ชายหรือเปล่า ขอคนน่ารัก อายุไม่เกินสามสิบ พูดอังกฤษได้ พร้อมกับชื่อโรงแรมและห้องที่เขาพักอยู่ก็เท่านั้นเอง

อีกฝ่ายหัวเราะน้อย ๆ บอกเขาว่าอีกยี่สิบนาทีจะมาถึง

 

 

.

 

 

ใช้เวลาสามสิบนาทีถ้วนหลังวางสายกว่าจะมีเสียงเคาะประตูดังขึ้น ริซวานเบื่อรายการทีวีแล้วพอดี เมื่อได้ยินเสียง เขาจึงลุกพรวดไปที่ประตูทันที ไม่ให้อีกคนต้องคอยนาน

เขาชะงักนิดหน่อยตอนที่เห็นว่าคนที่ยืนอยู่หลังประตูเป็นยังไง และก่อนจะนึกอะไรได้ ปากก็พูดออกไปก่อน

“ผิดห้องรึเปล่าครับ”

 

 

.

 

 

ดิเอโก้แทบห้ามตัวเองไม่ให้ชักสีหน้าไม่ได้ อันที่จริง เขาว่าเขาทำออกไปหน่อย ๆ แล้วล่ะ แท็กซี่เวรนั่นขับอ้อม หิมะตก ตอนนี้เขาโคตรจะหนาว แล้วไอ้ผู้ชายเฮงซวยนี่ยังบอกว่าเขามาผิดห้อง เสียเวลา เสียเวลาจริง ๆ

เขาถอนหายใจ พยายามสะกดกลั้นคำผรุสวาทที่ผุดขึ้นมาในหัวไว้ก่อนเอ่ยปากถาม “นายใช่คนที่โทรไปบอกให้หาผู้ชายอายุไม่เกินสามสิบน่ารักพูดภาษาอังกฤษได้หรือเปล่า ถ้าไม่ ฉันก็คงจะมาผิดห้องจริง”

พยายามเย็นอยู่ พยายามเย็นที่สุดแล้ว และก่อนจะห้ามอะไรไม่อยู่ อารมณ์ร้อน ๆ ของดิเอโก้ก็ค่อย ๆ ลดระดับลงเมื่ออีกฝ่ายผายมือต้อนรับให้เขาเข้าไปในห้องพร้อมรับโค้ทไปแขวนตามมารยาท แถมยังชงชามาให้อีกแหนะ แต่ใส่นมแม้ว่าเขาจะไม่ได้ขอ ดิเอโก้ไม่ค่อยดื่มชาใส่นมสักเท่าไหร่ แต่พอเห็นอีกฝ่ายยิ้มแห้งบอกว่าเผลอใส่ไปแล้วตามความเคยชินของตนเองที่มักจะดื่มชาใส่นมเสมอ และนั่นเป็นชาซองสุดท้าย เขาก็พบว่าตัวเองโกรธหมอนี่ไม่ลง

 

มันก็ดีนะ แต่ในขณะเดียวกันก็โคตรประหลาดหมอนี่ทำหน้าบ้องแบ๊วหลอกให้ตายใจก่อนจะวางยาผ่าเอาอวัยวะเขาไปขายหรือเปล่าวะเนี่ย? ดิเอโก้นึกสงสัยในใจ ทบทวนถึงเมื่อตอที่เขามองอีกฝ่ายชงชา แกะซอง เทน้ำ เทนม จบ ไม่มีอะไรมากไปกว่านั้น เท่าที่เห็นน่ะนะ

ปกติแล้วที่ของเขามักจะเป็นบนเตียง แต่ครั้งนี้ที่ตรงนั้นมันทำให้เขารู้สึกแปลก ดิเอโก้จึงย้ายไปนั่งที่เก้าอี้ตัวหนึ่งที่ถูกย้ายมาไว้ใกล้ทีวี เจ้าของห้องเดินตามเขามาพร้อมหอบอะไรสักอย่างมาวางเรียงบนเตียง เงยหน้าถามเขาตาซื่อ ๆ

“นายชอบดูหนังแนวไหน”

...ไอ้ผู้ชายหน้าตาเด๋อด๋านี่ถามเขาว่ายังไงนะ

“ฉันไม่–” ไม่ได้สละโอกาสไปเดินเล่นชมพาเหรดคริสต์มาสเพื่อมาทำอย่างนี้ คำพูดเหล่านั้นติดอยู่บนลิ้นของดิเอโก้ แต่หากพูดออกไปมันก็คงจะทำให้เขาดูเป็นผู้ชายที่ในหัวไม่มีอะไรนอกจากเรื่องเซ็กส์ ดังนั้นเขาจึงเงียบปาก มองลิสต์หนังที่อีกฝ่ายเสนอแล้วเลือกเรื่องหนึ่งที่เขายังไม่มีโอกาสไปดูขึ้นมา

 

ครึ่งชั่วโมงผ่านไป ดิเอโก้พบว่าการ‘ให้บริการ’แบบนี้ก็ไม่น่าเบื่อสักเท่าไร


	2. Chapter 2

มันเริ่มน่าเบื่อขึ้นมาก็ตอนที่ผู้ชายข้าง ๆ ดิเอโก้มีท่าทีว่าสนใจภาพยนตร์ตรงหน้ามากกว่า เอาจริง ๆ เขาก็ไม่ใช่คนชอบเรียกร้องความสนใจสักเท่าไหร่ แต่เพราะปกติแล้วพวกลูกค้ามักจะใช้เวลาทุกนาทีกับร่างกายเขาอย่างคุ้มค่าเงิน การที่หมอนี่ไม่แตะเขาแม้แต่ปลายเส้นผมเลยทำให้ดิเอโก้รู้สึกแปลก

ไม่ใช่ว่าอยากจะถูกทำ แต่ยังไงดีล่ะ มันเป็นงาน และปกติก็ไม่มีใครเมินเขาขนาดนี้ เสียความมั่นใจไปเยอะอยู่เหมือนกันนะ หรือจะยังเป็นเด็กไม่ประสีประสาที่บังเอิญหน้าตามาไกลกว่าอายุและมีเงินถุงเงินถังมาจองโรงแรมโคตรหรูนี่?

ไวเท่าความคิด ดิเอโก้โพล่งประโยคคำถามที่เพิ่งผุดขึ้นมาในหัวออกไป “นี่ ถ้านายยังไม่บรรลุนิติภาวะฉันยินดีคืนเงินนะ”

ดวงตาที่โตอยู่แล้วเบิกกว้างขึ้นอีกหน่อย มือยกรีโมตขึ้นกดหยุดหนังไว้ชั่วขณะ หันทั้งตัวมาหาเขา มอง และตอบด้วยท่าทีจริงจัง “ฉันสิต้องถามคำถามนั้น ถ้าเขาบังคับนายมาหรือ—”

“ฉันอายุยี่สิบแปด ทำแบบนี้มาสองสามปีแล้ว เงินดีนะ”

การกล่าวด้วยท่าทีสบาย ๆ แบบนั้นทำให้ริซวานรู้สึกแปลกใจ แต่เขาก็พยักห้าหงึกหงัก “ฉันยี่สิบหก” วรรคเว้นเล็กน้อย ใช้เวลาระหว่างนั้นมองสำรวจใบหน้าเกลี้ยงเกลาติดจะเง้างอนิด ๆ ของคนที่นั่งอยู่ไม่ไกล มองยังไงก็ไม่อยากจะเชื่อที่บอกมาเลย “นายหน้าตาเหมือนสิบแปด”

“ถ้าฉันอายุสิบแปด จีเบลโดนจับไปนานแล้ว” เสียงท้ายประโยคห้วนสั้นทำให้ริซวานชะงัก เขาทำให้ฝ่ายนั้นไม่พอใจเข้าแล้วสินะ งั้นช่างหัวเงินที่จ่ายมัดจำไปเหอะ ปล่อยให้กลับไปคงดีกว่า

“ฉันทำไม่ลง นายอยากกลับไหม หรือจะดูหนังต่อให้จบก่อน”

“ฮะ?”

“นายดูเป็นคนน่าดูแลทะนุถนอมหรืออะไรทำนองนั้นมากกว่าจะมีเซ็กส์ด้วย” ริซวานกล่าวตามตรงด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนใจ ดิเอโก้ปีนขึ้นเตียง ยื่นหน้าเข้าไปใกล้เจ้าของห้อง “สรุปนายจ่ายค่าตัวฉันมาดูเล่น?”

“ไม่มีอารมณ์แล้ว” ขืนทำไปคงรู้สึกเหมือนกำลังกระทำชำเราเด็กตะหงิด ๆ ไม่รู้ว่าเรื่องอายุนั่นพูดจริงหรือโกหกซะด้วยสิ คุก คุก คุก ไม่ได้ ริซวานไม่พร้อมเข้าไปนอนในตารางข้อหาพรากผู้เยาว์ เขาเพิ่งเรียนจบทำงานไม่กี่ปี ยังใช้ชีวิตได้ไม่สาแก่ใจเลย

“ไม่ชินเลย อย่างน้อยก็ทำอะไรสักอย่างเถอะ ฉันไม่ถูกใจนายเหรอ” ดิเอโก้เอียงคอน้อย ๆ รุกคืบเข้าหาคนที่ถอยไปจนหลังติดหัวเตียง แล้วอีกคนก็ละล้ำละลักตอบ “ไม่ใช่นายไม่น่ารักนะ น่ารัก แบบที่ชอบเลย แต่ก็นั่นแหละ อย่างที่พูดไป นายน่ารักจนอยากดูแลมากกว่าทำอะไรแบบนั้น”

 

น่ารักเกินไป งั้นก็ต้องเปลี่ยนให้น่ารักน้อยลง?  
เสื้อที่สวมมาวันนี้เป็นเชิ้ตพอดี เล่นซนสักหน่อยคุณลูกค้าคงไม่ว่ากัน ดิเอโก้นึกในใจ ม้วนพับเสื้อที่เพิ่งถอดออกให้ได้รูปอย่างที่ต้องการแล้วยกขึ้นทาบนัยน์ตาตัวเอง มัดเป็นปมแน่นหลังศีรษะ “อย่างนี้โอเคขึ้นไหม”

 

โอ้โห… มันไกลจากคำว่าโอเคไปโขเลย  
คุณพ่อคุณแม่ครับ ริซวานผิดไปแล้ว ขอโทษครับ แต่แบบนี้ไม่ไหวจริง ๆ ความอดทนพังครืน ไอ้อารมณ์ที่คิดว่าไม่มีมันก็พุ่งพรวด ๆ ทันทีที่ร่างบาง ๆ นั่นขยับมาเบียดส่วนล่าง ฉวยมือยกขึ้นระดับเดียวกับใบหน้า แล้วตวัดลิ้นดูดเลียนิ้วชวนให้คิดว่ากำลังทำอย่างอื่น รู้สึกเหมือนข้างในตัวมีระเบิดเวลา และมันกำลังนับถอยหลัง

 

“ฉันมองไม่เห็นอะไรเลย นายมีสีหน้ายังไงกันนะ รู้สึกยังไง บอกหน่อยสิ” ปากว่าไปพลางร่างกายก็เอนแนบ มุมปากกดยิ้มพอใจเมื่อรู้สึกถึงอะไรที่ดันตัวขึ้นมาใต้เนื้อผ้ายีนส์ เอวอ่อนยิ่งขยับเร็วขึ้นอีก เสียงครางเครือในลำคอชวนให้ใบหน้าร้อนขึ้นมาอย่างบอกไม่ถูก หมดกันความน่ารักเมื่อกี๊ ตอนนี้มีแต่พ่อคนช่างยั่ว ลบภาพลักษณ์เดิมไปหมดจดไม่เหลือ ทำลายความอดทนและสติจนกระเจิดกระเจิงไปหมด

 

พอแล้ว พอกันที!

 

ริซวานผลักอีกฝ่ายลงนอน จัดการดึงเครื่องแต่งกายที่อีกฝ่ายยังมีเหลือบนร่างออก ก่อนจะปล่อยให้อารมณ์เข้ามาควบคุมร่างกายแทน

ช่างแม่งแล้วว่าที่บอกอายุยี่สิบแปดเป็นเรื่องโกหกหรือเปล่า นาทีนี้ คุกก็คุกวะ

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : December 29, 2016  
> Happy 37th Birthday to Diego Luna Alexander


	3. Chapter 3

มันก็ค่อนข้างจะรุนแรงนะ ถ้าให้ออกความเห็น ตามประสาคนยังหนุ่มยังแน่นนั่นล่ะ ก็ดี ดิเอโกัไม่ได้มีอารมณ์ร่วมไปด้วยจนจบแบบนี้บ่อย ๆ มันก็ดี ดีตรงที่คอยช่วยเขาไปด้วยนี่ล่ะ ไม่ปล่อยให้ค้างเหมือนลูกค้าบางคนที่สีกแต่จะกระแทกเข้ามาจนเสร็จก็ลุกออกไป ทิ้งเงินไว้

‘ริซวาน’เป็นชื่อที่แปลกหู แต่ก็เท่ดี ปกติแล้วดิเอโก้ไม่ถามและไม่บอกหากไม่ถูกถาม แต่ครั้งนี้เขาอยากจะเรียก อยากจะเอาใจ อยากจะรู้ว่าไอ้ความรู้สึกเอ็นดูที่อีกฝ่ายบอกว่ามันเกิดขึ้นเมื่อมองเขาน่ะเป็นยังไง ก็เลยถาม และตอบนามสกุลของตัวเองเป็นการแลกเปลี่ยนไป ไม่เป็นไรหรอก ยังไงมันก็เป็นแค่ชั่วคราว

หลังจากที่เสร็จ ริซวานก้มลงจูบหน้าผากเขา ดิเอโก้ไม่รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายมีสีหน้ายังไง อาจเพราะอากาศในห้องเย็นกำลังดีและเพิ่งผลาญพลังไปมาก เขาจึงง่วงจนลืมตาไม่ขึ้น รู้สึกตัวอีกทีก็ราวสิบห้านาทีให้หลัง

“ถ้าง่วงเดี๋ยวจ่ายเป็นราคาค้างคืนให้ก็ได้นะ”

“รวยมากเหรอ” ปากไวอย่างเคย ดิเอโก้นึกเอ็ดตัวเองในใจ ปากคนชอบ บางคนไม่ แต่สำหรับคนคนนี้คงอยู่ตรงกลาง เพราะดูเหมือนว่าจะไม่รู้สึกอะไรเลยกับกิริยาที่ค่อนไปทางหยาบคายของเขา ดิเอโก้ลุกนั่ง ว่าจะอาบน้ำสักหน่อย แต่ก่อนเขาจะเอ่ยปากถามเจ้าของห้อง ก็เห็นว่าฝ่ายนั้นดูมีอะไรจะพูดอยู่เหมือนกันพอดีจึงพยักพเยิดบอกเป็นเชิงให้เริ่มก่อน

“ลูน่า นายอายุเท่าไหร่ เอาความจริง”

สายตาจริงจังมาก ๆ ของคนอายุน้อยกว่าทำเอาดิเอโก้หลุดขำพรืด ก่อนเขาจะตอบด้วยเสียงกลั้วหัวเราะ “ยี่สิบเจ็ด แต่มันก็อีกสี่วันเอง”

“ฉันกลับเช้าวันที่สามสิบพอดี โทรหานายวันนั้นแล้วเลือกนายได้ไหม”

“ใจคอจะให้ฉันทำงานในวันเกิด?” เขาถามออกไป แล้วอีกฝ่ายก็ถอนหายใจ “อยากเจอ แล้วหาอะไรอร่อย ๆ กินด้วยกัน”

“นายควรทำความเข้าใจเกี่ยวกับอาชีพขายบริการทางเพศใหม่นะริซวาน” ดิเอโก้หัวเราะ เริ่มแต่งตัว “วันนั้นมันไม่มีอะไรพิเศษน่าเที่ยวหรอก ถ้าอยากเที่ยวต้องตอนนี้” เขาหันไปส่งยิ้ม ลุกไปหยิบโค้ทตัวเองมาถือแล้วลากเจ้าของห้องให้ไปด้านนอกด้วยกัน

 

มันสดใสกว่าที่ริซวานคิดไว้ คึกคักยิ่งกว่าตอนกลางวัน  
ถึงจะมาไม่ทันตอนเริ่ม แต่ภาพที่ได้เห็นนั้นก็คุ้มค่าแก่การฝ่าลมหนาวออกมาดู ผู้คนมากมายยืนรายล้อม แต่ละคนมีรอยยิ้มประดับใบหน้า ดวงตาเป็นประกาย รวมทั้งคนที่ชวนเขาออกมาด้วย ลูน่าพึมพำเป็นภาษาสเปนไม่หยุด หยิบมือถือออกมาเก็บภาพ เซลฟี่ด้วย ส่วนเขาก็ได้แต่ถ่ายบรรยากาศรอบ ๆ ไว้ลงอินสตาแกรม คริสต์มาสเป็นวันที่ดี บาร์เซโลนาเป็นเมืองที่น่าประทับใจ ไว้มีโอกาสก็อยากมาในฐานะนักท่องเที่ยวดูบ้าง ริซวานมาร์กเมืองนี้ไว้ในใจ หันไปหาชายร่างโปร่งที่ตอนนี้กลืนหายไปกับผู้คน แย่ล่ะสิ พลัดหลงกันซะแล้ว แต่ก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอกมั้ง ยังไงก็โอนเงินค่าบริการไปแล้ว

และในตอนที่เขาหันหลังให้แก่ฝูงชน ก็มีแรงหนึ่งรั้งเขาให้หันกลับไป

“เบื่อแล้วเหรอ” ท่าทางที่ต่างไปจากเมื่อตอนอยู่ในห้องโดยสิ้นเชิงทำให้ริซวานอดแปลกใจอีกครั้งไม่ได้ เขายิ้มบาง ให้คำตอบ “เปล่า หิวน่ะ” พูดจริงนะไม่ได้อ้างเฉย ๆ ลงเครื่องมายังไม่ได้ทานอะไรเลย

“หิวเหมือนกัน ตรงนู้นมีฮอตด็อก ไปกัน” ว่าจบก็ออกตัวไปไม่รอ ยืนเกาะส่วนที่ยืนออกมาเพื่อให้ลูกค้าใช้เป็นโต๊ะ สั่งอาหารด้วยภาษาประจำชาติเสียงแจ้ว จะให้เชื่อว่าโตแล้วได้ยังไงกัน ก็เป็นซะอย่างนี้ ริซวานนึกในใจ หยิบกระเป๋าสตางค์ออกมาเตรียมหยิบเงินจ่าย แต่อีกฝ่ายก็ยื่นมือมาหยุดเขาไว้

“ฉันเลี้ยง แมรี่คริสต์มาส เจ้าหนู”

ในหิมะมีสารอะไรหรือเปล่า ทำไมลูน่าถึงเปลี่ยนไปได้ขนาดนี้ สดใสขึ้น ดูใจดีขึ้น ร่าเริง … คงจะชอบเทศกาลนี้มากจริง ๆ

เขาสองคนนั่งทานอาหารอยู่ตรงนั้นพักใหญ่ เมื่อหมดเกลี้ยงเรียบร้อยก็เดินออกมา งานยังไม่จบ เสียงยังดังอยู่ แต่ความรู้สึกตื่นเต้นที่มีเมื่อแรกเห็นร่อยลดลงแล้ว ริซวานมองคนข้างตัวที่เดินเอื่อย ๆ ดวงตาดูเศร้าแปลก ๆ แต่เขาก็ไม่กล้าเอายถาม มันละลาบละล้วงความเป็นส่วนตัวมากเกินไป ดังนั้น ริซวานจึงพูดอย่างอื่นออกไปแทน

“แต่อยากเจออีกจริง ๆ นะ” ความในใจที่อยากจะย้ำบอกให้อีกคนฟังซ้ำ ๆ จนกว่าจะยอมรับในความจริงจังของเขา ลูน่าหยุดฝีเท้า เลิกคิ้วมองเขาด้วยความงุนงง แล้วริซวานก็ว่าต่อ “ของขวัญวันเกิดที่เป็นทั้งของขวัญคริสต์มาสและของขวัญปีใหม่คงไม่โอเคเท่าไหร่ ฉันว่า”

“รู้ตัวไหมเนี่ยว่าทำอะไรอยู่ พูดอะไรออกมา” คนตัวบางแสร้งหัวเราะฝืด ๆ คำพูดของฝ่ายนั้นแทงใจเขาเข้าอย่างจัง ใช่ มันไม่โอเคเลย การรวบของขวัญเข้าเป็นชิ้นเดียวเพราะเขาบังเอิญมีวันเกิดอยู่ตรงกลางระหว่างคริสต์มาสและปีใหม่เข้าพอดี แต่ก็พูดอะไรมากไม่ได้หรอก แค่ได้รับของขวัญก็ดีเท่าไหร่ อีกอย่าง โตป่านแล้ว ยิ่งเอาแต่ใจตัวเองไม่ได้

คิดในใจอย่างนั้น แต่การกระทำกลับตรงข้าม ดิเอโก้เอนตัวก้มศีรษะลงซบบ่าอีกคน ถอนหายใจยาว กล่าวทวนคำถามอีกครั้ง ริซวานหัวเราะ ตอบกลับพร้อมกลับที่วาดแขนกอด “ชวนนายไปเลี้ยงวันเกิดไง”

“นายมันเพี้ยน” คนถูกกอดงึมงำ เหมือนจะเขินมากกว่าตั้งใจด่า และนั่นทำให้อีกฝ่ายหัวเราะอีกครั้ง ปลายนิ้วไล้ตามเส้นผมที่ค่อนข้างยาวของเขา “นายก็ควรจะลองเพี้ยนดูบ้าง เริ่มจากฉลองวันเกิดปีที่ยี่สิบแปดกับคนที่นายไม่รู้จักเป็นไง?”

ดิเอโก้ผละออกมานิดหน่อย มือของริซวานยังวางอยู่บนหลังคอและลูบเบา ๆ ตาโต ๆคู่นั้นจ้องมาอย่างรอคอยในคำตอบ

ยอมเขาเลยจริง ๆ  
ยอมก็ได้

“ถึงวันแล้วจะโทร.หา” ทันทีที่ได้ยินอย่างนั้น เจ้าลูกหมาตัวโตก็อุ้มเขาตัวลอย

ให้ตาย ดิเอโก้สบถ ถามตัวเองในใจ _นี่เขาตัดสินใจถูกแล้วใช่ไหมเนี่ย?_

 

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
